Meanie - man who can't be moved
by Cherry Jung
Summary: Ketika Mingyu tidak bisa move on dari Wonwoo. Meanie Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo Seventeen fic


Man who can't moved

Meanie

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

.

KIM MINGYU'S POV

 _Going Back to the corner_

 _where I first saw you_

 _Gonna camp in my sleeping bag_

 _I'm not gonna move_

 _Got some words on cardboard,_

 _got your picture in my hand_

 _saying, "if you see this girl_

 _can you tell her where I am"_

Aku berjalan menuju sudut jalan yang cukup ramai. Jalan ini mengingatkanku tentangmu. Sudut jalan ini adalah tempat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Tempat pertama kali aku melihatmu, dan tempat pertama kali aku merasa hatiku berdebar debar dan perutku merasa geli seperti ada kupu kupu yang berterbangan karenamu.

Aku duduk di alasi sleeping bag yang ku bawa tadi. Sleeping bag yang kau pilihkan untukku. Aku duduk menghadap jalan, mengambil karton dan spidol yang tadi aku bawa. Aku menulis sebaris kalimat.

"Jika anda melihat pria ini, bisakah anda katakan padanya dimana diriku"

Aku mengangkat karton tadi dan memegang fotomu. Tenang saja, ini bukan foto aibmu. Ini foto mu yang paling bagus. Foto favorit mu. Foto ketika kita baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih.

 _Some try to hand me money,_

 _they don't understand_

 _I'm not broke, I'm just_

 _a broken hearted man_

 _I know it makes no sense_

 _but what else can I do?_

 _How can I move on_

 _when I'm still in love with you?_

Seseorang datang memberiku beberapa lembar won. Tentu saja aku menolaknya. Aku bukan untuk mengemis disini. Mereka mungkin tidak mengerti. Aku disini bukan karena aku tidak punya uang, tapi aku disini karena patah hati. Aku pria yang patah hati karena seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

Mungkin orang orang di jalan yang melihatku, melihatku seolah aku kehilangan akal sehatku. Seolah aku gila. Haha. Ya aku tahu. Aku terlihat seperti orang gila jika seperti ini. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Apalagi yang bisa aku lakukan agar dirimu yakin bahwa aku mencintaimu. Karena kepergianmu membuatku hilang arah. Membuatku seperti orang bodoh. Mencintaimu membuatku menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia ini.

 _Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

 _and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

 _Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

 _And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

 _So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

Ah, Wonwoo hyung, jika nanti entah kapan ketika hyung rindu padaku, ingin tahu keberadaanku, atau mungkin ingin melihatku, pergilah kemari hyung. Tempat pertama aku melihat hyung dan juga tempat biasa kita bertemu. Tempat penuh kenangan kita berdua. Tempat terhangat saat ini yang bisa aku rasakan,walau sekarang memasuki musim dingin.

Jika itu terjadi, pergilah kesini hyung. Hyung akan melihatku disini. Menunggu hyung. Menunggu hyung kembali padaku, maka aku tidak akan pergi agar hyung tidak kesusahan mencariku.

 _Policeman says "son you can't stay here"_

 _I said, "there's someone I'm waiting for_

 _If it's a day, a month, a year"_

 _Gotta stand my ground even if_

 _it rains or snows_

 _If she changes her mind_

 _this is the first place she will go_

Ah, itu pak polisi yang biasa membantu beberapa lansia pergi menyeberang. Hyung pasti ingat dengan polisi itu kan? Hyung senang sekali membantu polisi itu. Membantu menyebrangkan lansia. Ah hyung memang yang terbaik.

Ah, polisi itu menuju ke arahku, mungkin dia ingat denganku. Pria yang suka sekali menunggu hyung atau terkadang ikut membantunya juga hyung menyeberangi lansia. Ah hyung, polisi ini ingat namaku. Dia memanggilku. Dia bertanya apa yang aku lakukan disini, aku bilang aku menunggu seseorang. Aku rasa polisi ini tahu bahwa aku menunggumu hyung. Tapi tatapan polisi ini malah sedih. Dia bilang aku tidak boleh disini.

Tapi hyung tahu kan aku keras kepala. Aku tetap disini. Menunggu hyung datang kesini. Walau hujan,ataupun salju pertama nanti turun. Aku akan tetap disini hyung. Mungkin hyung nanti berubah pikiran dan kembali padaku. Datanglah kesini hyung. Tempat ini. Hyung ingat kan.

 _People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl_

 _ohhh.._

 _There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world_

 _ohhh.._

 _Maybe i'll get famous_

 _as the man who can't be moved_

 _Maybe you wont mean to_

 _but you'll see me on the news_

 _And you'll come running to the corner_

 _cuase you'll know it's just for you_

 _I'm the man who can't be moved_

 _I'm the man who can't be moved_

Aku bisa mendengar orang di jalan membicarakanku

'lihat pria itu menunggu mantan kekasihnya sepertinya'

'wah romantis sekali, pasti mantan kekasihnya menyesal'

'ah kasihan sekali pria itu. Hatinya pasti sangat terluka jika yang dia tunggu tidak datang'

'beruntung sekali sih orang yang di tunggu pria itu'

'ah pria bodoh buat apa menunggu orang yang mungkin tidak akan datang, padahal tampan tapi sayang bodoh'

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar kata kata mereka. Ah sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan terkenal haha.. tadi aku melihat seorang reporter dengan cameramennya. Mungkin mereka meliputku. Ah mungkin aku akan terkenal menjadi seorang pria bodoh yang tidak bisa move on. Ah apa peduliku. Jika reporter ini benar benar meliputku, itu bagus. Bukankah aku akan masuk tv? Mungkin saja hyung melihat beritanya lalu hyung datang kesini karena hyung tahu itu aku. Dan hyung tahu bahwa aku pasti melakukan ini untuk hyung. Orang yang paling aku sayangi dan aku cintai.

 _Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

 _and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

 _Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

 _And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

 _So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

 _I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

Hyung. Apa yang sedang hyung lakukan sekarang? Apa hyung sedang tidur siang? Mungkin hyung lelah karena pekerjaan hyung yang menumpuk. Atau hyung sedang mencari camilan yang biasa hyung makan? Bukannya ini waktunya hyung ngemil? Biasanya hyung akan mencariku, mengajakku mencari makanan atau minuman yang bisa di jadikan camilan.

Atau hyung sedang merindukanku seperti aku merindukan hyung? Hyung aku berharap hyung merindukanku, dan hyung mengingat diriku lalu menuju kesini. Memelukku. Aku rindu denganmu hyung. Aku hanya berharap hyung mengingatku dan melangkah kesini. Ke tempat kenangan kita.

Hah.. apakah aku cengeng hyung? Semakin memikirkan hyung aku malah semakin sedih. Semakin berharap aku malah menangis. Hah, jika Soonyoung hyung,Seokmi hyung dan Seungkwan tahu aku pasti habis di ledek oleh mereka. Haha. Ya tak apa lah hyung. Asal dengan itu hyung kembali padaku, aku rela di ledek oleh mereka.

 _Going Back to the corner where I first saw you_

 _Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move_

Sudah berapa lama aku disini aku tidak tahu hyung. Tapi aku tidak merasakan pegal, lapar maupun haus. Kalau hyung dan Jeonghan hyung tahu aku begini, kalian oasti akan memarahiku, karena takut aku sakit. Tenang saja hyung. Aku tidak punya penyakit magh sepertimu. Aku ini kuat. Supaya aku bisa melindungi hyung dan menjaga hyung.

Memangnya hyung pikir kenapa aku bisa tinggi begini? Ini semua karena hyung. Karena jika aku tinggi, hyung bisa gampang menemukanku jika kita terpisah ketika berjalan jalan di tempat ramai. Jika aku tinggi aku bisa melindungi hyung dari panas dan sinar matahari jika kita pergi. Jika aku tinggi rasanya pas sekali memeluk hyung. Semua yang aku lakukan itu karenamu hyung.

Hyung, apa hyung masih mencintaiku?

Mataku berat sekali rasanya. Tapi aku harus tetap disini. Langit memang sudah gelap. Disini juga sudah mulai sepi. Pak polisi yang tadi menyapaku juga sudah kembali. Ah,sebelum kembali polisi tadi menatapku sedih dan memberiku sebungkus roti dan sebotol air. Ah polisi itu memang baik sekali ya hyung.

Disini sudah sepi. Entah sudah pukul berapa tapi yang aku yakin kini sudah tengah malam. Hanya satu dua orang yang lewat itu juga dengan jarak waktu yang jauh. Aku baru tahu kalau disini menyeramkan juga jika sendirian haha. Tentu saja aku baru tahu karena biasanya aku selalu disini bersamamu kan hyung.

Tap… tap… tap…

Ah, sepertinya ada yang berlari,mungkin anak sekolah yang harus segera pulang kerumah, memang biasanya banyak kan anak sekolah yang terlalu lama bermain di luar rumah dan keasyikan hingga lupa waktu. Jadi mereka harus segera kembali ke rumah.

Tap.. tap.. tap…

Aku jadi ingat hyung ketika kita pergi bersama yang lain, kita juga berlari kan menuju rumahmu. Saat itu eomma dan appa ku belum mempercayaiku membawa mobil ataupun motor jadi kita menggunakan bis. Ah jika mengingat saat itu , kita jalan cukup jauh dari tempat kita pergi. Hyung memaksaku langsung pulang tapi aku tetap ingin mengantar hyung pulang terlebihi dahulu, padahal pertigaan menuju rumahku kita lewati lebih dulu baru menuju rumah hyung. Dan akhirnya aku malah menginap di rumah hyung karena eomma menelepon eomma hyung dan bilang kalau eomma, appa dan Minah pergi ke Anyang karena halmeoni sakit , dan karena handphoneku mati total dan aku tidak membawa kunci rumah akhirnya aku menginap di rumahmu haha.

Ah, rasanya selama aku disini aku hanya memikirkanmu hyung. Mungkin aku sebentar lagi gila haha. Membayangkanmu berlari kesini dengan tergesa gesa lalu memelukku dan memarahiku. Ah rasanya seperti nyata hyung. Harum hyung, suara hyung rasanya seperti nyata. Ah apakah ini efek karena aku belum makan dan jadi seperti ini.

END KIM MINGYU POV

Wonwoo berlari sekuat tenaga menuju tempar tujuannya. Ya sudut jalan yang merupaka tempat pertemuan pertamanya dengan mantan kekasihnya Kim Mingyu, tempat kenangan Wonwoo dengan kekasihnya. Tadi sehabis Wonwoo memakan pocky pemberian Chan , Wonwoo malah ketiduran. Dan baru terbangun hampir tengah malam. Saat dia mengecek handphonenya setwlah bangun, banyak sekali panggilan tidak terjawab dan pesan masuk dari teman temannya. Dan semua isinya hampir sama. Dan saat Wonwoo masih mengcecek handphonenya, Bohyuk masuk tergesah gesah ke kamar Wonwoo lalu langsung heboh

"Wonwoo hyung, Mingyu ada di jalan di dekat toko kue ahjusshi jang,tadi Mingyu masuk berita dan aku baru melihatnya bersama appa. Mingyu hyung memegang foto hyung dan tadi aku lihat Mingyu hyung sepertinya pucat mungkin belum ma-" dan sebelum Bohyuk menyelesaikan kata katanya, Wonwoo malah membanting handphonenya dan berlari keluar rumahnya. Appa jeon baru saja ingin menawarkan tumpangan tapi Wonwoo benar benar berlari dengan cepat seolah di kejar hantu. Ah dan jangan lupa wajah khawathir Bohyuk karena kakak kesayangannya tidak memakai jaket atau apapun untuk menghangatkan badannya. Mau di kejar pun sepertinya percuma karena nanti Bohyuk sampai disana kakaknya sedang menyelsaikan masalahnya dengan Mingyu. Jadi Bohyuk hanya menaruh selembar selimut, dan juga jaket kakaknya di kursi ruang tamu. Bersiap jika kakaknya kembali bersama Mingyu. Bohyuk bersyukur saat ini Ahjusshi Kim dan Ahjumma Kim, orang tua Mingyu sedang pergi ke luar negeri karena menghadiri undangan,dan Minah, adik Mingyu sedang studi tour. Karena jika tidak, ahjusshi Kim pasti akan menghampiri Mingyu,dan bukannya selesai, Mingyu kan keras kepala pasti tetap bertahan disana dan melawan ahjusshi Kim.

Wonwoo sebenarnya tidak boleh terlalu capai dalam berlari dan tidak boleh telat makan. Dari kecil badan wonwoo memang tidak sekuat Bohyuk maupun Mingyu. Tapi kali ini Wonwoo mengabaikan semua larangan untuk jangan terlalu capai. Apalagi beberapa lama ini Wonwoo benar benar kurang istirahat.

Jeon Wonwoo's POV

Ya Tuhan, apalagi ini. Kim Mingyu bodoh! Benar benar bodoh. Apa yang dia lakukan disana. Keluarganya sedang tidak ada di Seoul dan dia bisa bisanya begitu. Dasar bocah. Dimana otak dia bodoh. Ah aku juga bodoh bisa bisanya menangis saat ini. Air mata kurang ajar, jangan keluar di saat seperti ini. Sebentar lagi sampai , ya di sudut jalan itu aku bisa melihat Mingyu duduk disana memegang karton dan fotoku. Ah itu foto saat kami baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sialan. Itu foto favoritku.

Aku melihat Mingyu, dia semakin kurus. Ini sudah satu bulan sejak kami putus. Tapi Mingyu sudah sekurus itu. Astagaa.. apa dia tidak menjaga makannya dengan baik? Kim Mingyu bodoh. Aku memanggil Mingyu tapi dia hanya melihatku dengan tidak pervaya dan tersenyu miris. Sial. Pasti Mingyu kira ini bayangannya. Mingyu bodoh. Dia pasti kelaparan, kehausan, pasti mengantuk. Mingyu.

Jeon Wonwoo POV END

Wonwoo memeluk Mingu erat. Menubrukkan dirinya kepada Mingyu tapi tetap masih menjaga posiai mereka agar duduk.

"Mingyu bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa begini? Nanti kau bisa sakit bodoh!" kata Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya tertawa miris.

"ah Hyung mungkin sebentar lagi aku gila karena merasa dirimu disini" kata Mingyu. Wonwoo menangis mendengarnya

'apa aku sebegitu jahatnya padamu mingyu ya?' batin wonwoo

Wonwoo melepas pelukannya, memandang wajah Mingyu, lalu menggigit hidung Mingyu.

"aww sakit" kata Mingyu

"sakit kan? Ini nyata Mingyu bodoh! Bodoh! Mingyu bodoh! Kenapa melakukan seperti ini BODOH! MINGYU BODOH! BAGAIMANA NANTI KALAU KAU SAKIT! Hiks… keluargamu sedang pergi bodoh hikss… jangan buat khawathir hikss bodoh bodoh bodoh hiksss…" Wonwoo berteriak dan menangis sambil mencengkram baju Mingyu erat. Mingyu seolah olah tersedar langsung menarik Wonwoo yang menangis ke pelukannya.

"hyung uljima. Mianhae" kata Mingyu. Tapi Wonwoo malah semakin menangis di pelukan Mingyu dan memeluk Mingyu erat.

"hikss.. hiksss… hiksss. Huwaaaaa hiksss…." Mingyu terus bergumam maaf pada Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum kecil, mengingat tadi Wonwoo mengkhawatirkannya walaupun mengungkapkannya dengan nada yang tidak sesuai. Ya Wonwoo memang agak tsundere sih. Tapi Mingyu tidak masalah. Yang dia tahu, Wonwoo juga sama sepertinya. Sama smaa belum bisa move in dan mereka masih saling mencintai.

Mingyu melepas sedikit pelukannya, menangkup pipi Wonwoo yang masih menangis dan menghapus airmata Wonwoo.

"Uljima hyung, mianhae" kata Mingyu. Wonwoo mencoba menghentikan tangisannya walaupun masih sedikit terisak.

"Mingyu bodoh. Kenapa begini hiks. Bodoh"isak wonwoo

"ssshhhtt mian hyung. Aku membuat hyung menangis lagi. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat hyung menangis lagi. Hyung selalu tidak percaya kalau aku mencintai hyung, hyung meragukanku kan. Hyung merasa tidak pantas untukku. Itu juga menyakitiku hyung. Aku melakukan ini supaya hyyng percaya bahwa aku mencintai hyung. Tutup telinga dengan apa yang orang lain katakan. Kita yang menjalani hubungan ini hyung. Bukan orang lain. Mereka hanya tahu di luar. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana kita. Jadi tutup telinga dengan apa yang orang katakan. Hyung lihat aku. Dari tadi aku hanya tutup telinga dengan apa yang orang katakan. Karena aku hanya ingin Wonwoo hyung." Kata Mingyu.

Wonwoo merasa dia semakin bodoh. Mingyu benar benar terlihat dewasa bagi Wonwoo. Mingyu padahal lebih muda darinya tapi sekarang rasanya seperti Wonwoo yang lebih muda.

"hyung,kembalilah padaku" kata Mingyu sambil menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dan menatap mata wonwoo serta memberikan senyum tampannya. Wonwoo menjadi resah sendiri. Tentu saja dia mau kembali kepada Mingyu. Dia masih mencintai Mingyu. Tapi Wonwoo memang sedang gelisah saat memutuskan hubungannya dengan Mingyu. Dia takut Mingyu tidak nyaman dengan keadaan mereka berpacaran. Apalagi Mingyu tampan dan terkenal juga banyak wanita yang menyukai Mingyu.

Tapi melihat apa yang di lakukan Mingyu hari ini, Wonwoo mulai sadar, apa yang dia takuti selama ini, hanya karena dia terlalu paranoid. Mingyu mencintainya. Mingyu hanya mencintainya dan tidak peduli dengan tanggapan orang lain.

"y-ya mingyu"kata Wonwoo sambil mengangguk. Mingyu tersenyum dan memeluk Wonwoo

"saranghae hyung. Jeongmal saranghae" kata Mingyu.

"nado Mingyu-ya" kata Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

END

A/U : Halloo~~ aku bawa ff meanie lagi. Astaga tiap ada ide dikit pair Meanie sama MinYoon sama SoonHoon yang ada di otakku ckck.. tapi tetep aja aku buat jadi meanie haha.

Ini sebenernya lagi denger lagu nya the script yg di liriknya ada di fic ini. Terus pas reff nya kok agak gimana gitu haha. Jadilah terbentuk fic ini. Dannnn juga karena aku kangen banget sama Wonwoo~ wonwoo ga ikut ke amerika ga ikut acara acara lain. Sedih banget deh~

Adakah yang suka SoonHoon dan MinYoon? Aku ada fic baru tentang mereka. Tapi belum aku publish. Masih on going haha..

Ok. Segitu dulu ajaaa.. hehe..


End file.
